


I'm Glad You're OK

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [98]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Misha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a RPF where theres just hurt!Misha. I don't care what happens, just Misha gets really hurt. Cockles comfort too :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You're OK

"Misha…" Jensen sighed, watching the older man jump across raised platforms. "Something bad’s going to happen." Jensen said.

"Nothing will happen as long as I’m careful." Misha said, jumping around and grinning.

Jensen rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at Misha’s antics.

"Misha, seriously though, you need to come down." Jensen said.

Misha grinned, jumping again, when he slipped and came crashing to the floor.

"Misha!" Jensen yelled, rushing over to the older man who was staring up dazed.

"I….I think I broke my arm." Misha said, turning to look at Jensen. He shifted slightly and winced. "Yep…definitely broke my arm. Think you can help me here?"

Jensen carefully helped Misha up, watching him hobble on his feet.

"Ooh, sprained an ankle too." Misha winced. Jensen helped Misha to a chair, and sat him down.

"Misha-"

"I know, I know. ‘I told you so’." Misha groaned, examining his right ankle, which had started to swell.

"No, actually. I’m glad you’re OK, considering. That fall could’ve been a hell of a lot worse."

Misha looked up at Jensen and gave a soft smile. “I guess this is what I get for not listening to you. Karma or something.”

"Nah." Jensen said, bringing Misha closer to his body. "Just gravity and life being a bitch."

Misha laughed, and relaxed against Jensen’s body.

"I’m going to need to go to a clinic or something to get a cast and a wrap."

"Yeah, I know. I’m gonna bring you. But let’s just take a few minutes." Jensen said. "Calm down and relax before we try to do anything else."

"Sounds like a plan." Misha smiled.


End file.
